


I’ll be your forever

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He looked up as Ashton finally walked out of their little hotel bathroom and smiled, sliding his hands to the blonde’s hips and pulling him in for a kiss.OrFollowing their family’s dinner, Mitchy proposes in Paris.





	I’ll be your forever

Mitchy took a deep breath, trying not to panic too early. He looked up as Ashton finally walked out of their little hotel bathroom and smiled, sliding his hands to the blonde’s hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Ashton giggled against his lips and pulled back, smiling happily at his love. Mitchy smiled back, pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s forehead, and said quietly “Ready for your surprise?” Ashton nodded excitedly and let Mitchy lead him out the door. In the elevator, Mitchy quickly routed to the Eiffel Tower and Ashton tried to sneak a peak, pouting when Mitchy hid the screen from him. “You’ll see soon baby, don’t ruin the surprise.” He said, laughing at Ashton’s annoyed face. “It’s 11 at night and you know I hate surprises. Where are you taking me?” Ashton whined, giving Mitchy the puppy eyes. Mitchy shook his head and whispered “Patience darling,” in Ashton’s ear and led the blonde out into the cool Paris evening. Ashton slid their fingers together and leaned carefully into Mitchy’s side. Ashton was enjoying their newfound freedom since they’d come out and Mitchy loved how easily the blonde had taken to showing their love instead of hiding. He pulled his fingers loose and opted to wrap his arm around Ashton’s waist, pulling him into his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. Ashton giggled and let Mitchy hold him as they walked. They reached their destination and Ashton made a soft sound when he saw the lit up tower in front of him. “It’s even prettier at night,” he whispered, letting Mitchy drag him towards the door. “Wait we can’t go in, it’s closed isn’t it?” Ashton questioned, looking confused. “I set something up,” Mitchy explained, pushing the button for the very top. Once they’d reached the top, he led Ashton out onto the balcony and guided him carefully to the edge. “What are we doing?” Ashton said, giving Mitchy a weird look. Mitchy kisses his cheek and murmured “We’re gonna look at the stars cause you love the moon and stars. And it’s so much clearer here than it is on our balcony at home.” Ashton glanced up at the sky and gasped at all the constellations he could see, all the ones he knew and even clearer then they were at home. Mitchy was right, the view here was breathtaking. Ashton leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace and started pointing out stars and describing everything he knew to Mitchy. The older man held Ashton, listening to everything the younger boy said. He loved seeing Ashton like this, he loved to see his passion and how happy he was to have someone listen to him. He could listen to Ashton describing constellations for hours, but at the moment he had something even more special he had to do. He pulled back slightly but Ashton didn’t notice, he was too enamored with the sky. Mitchy carefully patted his pocket, making sure the small box was still there, before he gently tapped Ashton’s shoulders and turned the blonde around. “What’s going on?” Ashton asked, turning so he could look at his boyfriend. Mitchy took the younger boy’s hands and took a breath before he started talking. “This is so incredibly lame but I thought it was perfect for us cause we’re a lame couple and I know you don’t like to be the center of attention. But I love you. I love you a lot. These last two years have been the happiest of my entire life, I don’t know what I did to be blessed with you in my life but I’m glad I did it and I’d do it over and over again just to have you in all my lifetimes. I adore you, everything about you. I’ve had you for two years, but I want you longer. I want you forever. So, Ashton Irwin,” he paused, letting go of Ashton’s hands and pulling the box out of his pocket, opening it carefully and kneeling down. “Mitchy oh my god,” Ashton whimpered, covering his mouth with one hand as tears pricked in his eyes. Mitchy smiled and finished his sentence, “Ashton Irwin, will you marry me?” Ashton choked on a sob and whispered “Yes, yes, oh my god yes,” and started crying harder as Mitchy stood up, slid the ring onto his left hand, and pulled the blonde in for a hug. Ashton sobbed against Mitchy’s shoulder and pulled the older man down for a kiss. “I love you,” Ashton whimpered against his cheek, Mitchy whispered the statement back as he held his boyfriend, fiancé now, against his body.


End file.
